Hermoso Desastre
by Carla Samojeden
Summary: Escena entre Juliette y Warner situada en Unravel Me cuando Warner es tomado como rehén.


Otra vez la misma puerta. Otra vez la misma angustia y desesperación que siento cada vez que la veo.

No soy valiente. Soy débil, tan, tan, débil.

Toco la puerta para anunciar mi llegada y entro.

Ningún ejercicio de autocontrol me hubiese servido para manejar esta situación; esperaba verlo rompiendo algo, leyendo mi diario, o buscando algún motivo para hacer mi tarea un poco más miserable. Pero no. Todo lo que imaginé en mi cabeza que Warner podría haber estado haciendo no se podía comparar con lo que contemplaba frente mio.

Warner estaba profundamente dormido. No como duerme una persona normal, por supuesto que no. Estaba tan tranquilo que hasta por un momento dudé si estaba muerto. Aquel semblante de chico duro, de chico atormentado, se había esfumado por completo y el muchacho que se encontraba delante de mis ojos no era más que un pobre niño con la esperanza de una vida mejor.

El corazón se me hizo añicos.

Quería tocarlo. Sentirlo.

Solo llevaba puesto unos boxers negros, toda su ropa estaba apilada junto al colchón y no podía quitar mi vista de su cuerpo. Su rostro. Podría haber estado horas intentando encontrarle un defecto al chico que estaba a tan solo centímetros mío pero era prácticamente imposible. _Perfecto_. _Magnífico._

-Juliette...-

Ahogué un grito apenas pronunció mi nombre y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que olvidé el hecho que Warner podía despertar en cualquier instante. Y, por algún extraño motivo, me alegré tanto.

Ahora él me observaba, como si fuera completamente suya, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. Algo en su mirada me hipnotizó y mi cuerpo también pareció sucumbir ante sus encantos ya que estaba anclada en el mismo sitio desde que había entrado a la habitación.

-Lo siento-dije, mientras me ahogaba en mis propias palabras-. No sé porque...

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, amor.-Su voz era grave pero a la vez tan cautivadora-. Lo único que voy a pedirte es que me pases mis pantalones.

Apenas hice el primer movimiento casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies. Me agaché y le arrojé el par de pantalones a Warner que, en tan solo segundos, ya los tenía puestos.

Su pecho todavía estaba desnudo.

No podía evitar admirarlo. Su torso parecía esculpido, cada rincón estaba marcado como si hubiese sido tallado, y estaba tan cerca mío que me ruboricé. La habitación era tan pequeña.

Sentía que me estaba ahogando.

-No quise despertarte.-fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular con facilidad.

-Sabes perfectamente que tu presencia es de lo más gratificante, Juliette.-Warner, que ya se había puesto de pie para vestirse, dio un paso hacia mi dirección mientras me estudiaba de pies a cabeza.

Y los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como una ráfaga, una serie de imágenes que se proyectaron en una milésima de segundo; Warner tocándome, Warner besándome, Warner diciéndome que me amaba. Todo parecía tan irreal. Todo parecía un chiste cósmico del destino.

-No vamos a hacerte daño, solo queremos que colabores-farfullé, intentando evadir su mirada-. Es lo único que puedo y quiero pedirte.

Warner esbozó una media sonrisa, casi riéndose de mi.

-No juegues conmigo, Juliette-masculló él-. Puede ser que sea lo único que puedes pedirme, dadas las condiciones, pero estoy más que seguro que no es lo único que _quieres_ pedirme.-Mi cuerpo se desestabilizó por un momento y tuve que recuperar el aire-. Pondría las manos en el fuego por ello.

Nada, absolutamente nada de esto estaba bien. ¿Por qué me sentía de este modo? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo como todos los demás? La imagen de Adam invadió mis pensamientos y sentí un odio tan grande hacia mi persona, ¿cómo era capaz de sentir compasión por la persona que había intentado asesinarlo, por la persona que me encerró y me torturó?

Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Y, a pesar de mi dilema existencial, el chico que estaba a tan solo tres pasos de mi piel hacia que perdiera la cabeza. Desestabilizaba cada parte de mi ser.

Recordé como me había sentido cuando nuestras pieles habían chocado, cuando el calor de su cuerpo invadió el mio y sus labios exploraron cada centímetro de mi rostro. Estaba petrificada. Quizás me estaba volviendo loca. Pero deseaba su tacto más que nada en este mundo; me había vuelto adicta a _sentir._

 _-_ No digas esas cosas, Warner.-exclamé, intentando sonar lo más seria posible.

El cerró los ojos y se mordió la comisura del labio.

 _Dios._

-Repítelo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre-inquirió-. Dilo. Por favor.

-Warner, no entiendo que...

Y todo sucedió tan rápido. Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Porque cuando sentí la palma de la mano de Warner posarse en mi mejilla el mundo se derrumbó.

Mi piel estaba _encendida._

El chico que se encontraba delante de mis ojos no mostraba signo de arrepentimiento alguno ya que me acariciaba como si fuera una obra de arte. Su dedo índice trazaba pequeños circulos a lo largo de mi rostro, casi comprobando que no fuera un sueño.

No podía moverme.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Juliette.-susurró, suplicándome con la voz y la mirada-. Jamás te haría daño, ni en un millón de años. Por favor, sólo déjame sentirte una vez más, porque luego de esta guerra no se que será de mí, no sé que será de ti, y no puedo vivir otro día pensando que quizás jamás seré capaz de tocarte.

Sus palabras me habían dejado muda, habían sido tan sinceras, tan puras, que todavía no podía asimilar el hecho que habían salido de la misma persona que había conocido semanas atrás. Porque _éste_ Warner no era nada parecido a aquel muchacho al que le disparé, al que le declaré mi odio delante de sus narices.

 _Éste_ Warner me erizaba la piel. _Éste_ Warner hacía que todo dejara de tener significado.

-Sabes que te debo una disculpa-musité. Su mano todavía estaba sobre mi piel-. Te disparé porque estaba desesperada, te disparé porque realmente te odiaba por todo lo que me habías hecho y todo lo que le habías hecho a Adam.-Él alzó la vista y su mirada chocó con la mia, y por un segundo deseé que no lo hubiera hecho. Sus ojos lo dejaban al desnudo. Estaba tan arrepentido y ni siquiera estaba segura si era cierto, si de verdad había cambiado. Pero, dentro de mí, albergaba una esperanza tan infantil que me llenaba el corazón.

-Lo sé. Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, Juliette.

Esta vez, fui yo la que me acerqué, fue mi mano la que se posó en su nuca y lo acarició; fue una fuerza dentro de mí que no pude controlar, fue involuntaria, fue algo que no había sentido jamás.

-No te odio, Warner.-Su piel y mi piel. Ambas _ardiendo-._ Quiero odiarte. Intento odiarte. Sería todo más fácil si te odiara. A veces pienso que sí te odio y entonces te veo y...

No fui capaz de terminar la oración porque él ya me estaba observando como si le hubiese dado el mejor regalo, como si hubiese dicho las palabras que tanto había anhelado oír. Cada extremidad de mi cuerpo cedió ante la debilidad de su mirada, ante la ternura de su semblante y no se resistió cuando apoyó su frente sobre la mía, casi como si yo fuera su sostén. Su fuerza para seguir.

Ni en un millón de años me hubiese imaginado que esto iba a estar pasando. Que el mismo muchacho que tanto desprecié aquellas semanas fuera a hacerme sentir como si fuera única. Como si fuera _importante._

 _-_ Juliette...-murmuró, su frío aliento contra mi rostro. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto. Ya era de noche y solo podía vislumbrar su silueta y la profundidad de su mirada-. Quiero hacer algo. Tú dime si quieres que pare...

Warner no vaciló y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome todavía más a su cuerpo, todavía más a su torso desnudo. Sus manos fueron ascendiendo por mi espalda a medida que comenzó a caminar, guiándome hacia la salida. Apenas choqué con la puerta sentí su mano deslizarse sobre mi estómago, y en ese mismo momento maldecí mi traje, maldecí las capas de tela que separaban las manos de Warner de mi piel.

No quería que pare. Podría haber hecho una lista de cosas infinitas que prefería que sucedieran antes de que Warner dejara de tocarme. Se sentía tan bien que llegó a asustarme.

¿Realmente deseaba esto? No tuve ni un segundo para analizar la situación porque apenas lo intenté Warner había tomado mis dos muñecas y las había depositado por encima de mi cabeza, sin soltarme. Imposibilitando que llevara a cabo movimiento alguno.

Estaba expuesta. _Vulnerable. Indefensa._

Warner me besó la mejilla.

Luego, el cuello.

Y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Sin ejecutar movimiento alguno. Tan solo tocándome, comprobando que en realidad esto estaba pasando.

Intenté mantener una respiración regular pero era prácticamente imposible, no con Warner recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo con su boca. Lo deseaba tanto como él a mi.

Depositó un pequeño beso sobre mi labio inferior.

-Dime si quieres que par...-

-No-lo interrumpí sin piedad-. No pares, por favor.

Warner esbozó una sonrisa tan depravada que provocó que mi piel se encendiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y me besó apasionadamente. No quería que fuera delicado, ni considerado, quería que me besara como si fuera el último día antes de que el mundo estallara.

Y así lo hizo.

Sus labios eran tan suaves pero a la vez tan traviesos, su lengua se hizo paso en mi boca explorando cada esquina, cada rincón. Warner ya había soltado mis manos y ahora ellas estaban descendiendo por mi cuerpo, dejando su rastro en cada centímetro de mi piel.

-Quítame el traje-dije, entre beso y beso.

Warner estaba extasiado. Me volteó en cuestión de segundos y mi mejilla chocó contra la fría pared; él separó mis piernas y se apoyó detrás mio. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi nuca, y realmente sentí que me estaba prendiendo _fuego._ No sé si mi poder tenía algo que ver con mi temperatura corporal pero jamás me había sentido de este modo.

Su mano encontró el cierre en tan solo instantes, y mientras Warner me iba dejando todavía mas expuesta sentí una briza sobre mi piel que hizo que recordara que realmente era capaz de sentir, de ser feliz, de tener una buena vida.

Cuando el cierre llegó hasta mi cintura él se detuvo.

-¿Estás segura de esto, amor?-Su voz sonó tan dulce, tan estremecedora que me inspiró una confianza que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Warner depositó un beso en mi espalda desnuda-. Eres hermosa.

El traje había caído al suelo. Llevaba puesto solo mi ropa interior y Warner estaba casi en la misma situación. Todavía estaba contra la pared ya que estaba algo avergonzada y no me había me ayudó y, lentamente, nuestras narices volvieron a chocar.

Cuando me vio sus ojos se abieron de par en par y se quedó sin aliento.

-No puedo creerlo-su cuerpo se tensó, y su pecho pareció responder ante el estímulo. Me mordí el labio y lo observé algo risueña. Se acercó tanto a mi que ocupó los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Estábamos tan juntos que parecíamos _uno-._ Eres mía, ¿lo sabes? Quiero corresponderte y que me quieras del mismo modo que lo hago yo. Quiero ser lo primero en lo que pienses cuando te despiertes y lo último que recuerdes antes de quedarte dormida. Quiero que confíes en mi, quiero ser tu soporte...-Esta vez me acarició la mejilla y no recuerdo que nadie en mis 17 años de vida me hubiese observado del modo que Warner lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, casi como si fuese una gema-. Quiero que me desees fervosamente, que quieras estar conmigo, quiero que te estremezcas cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre-Me besó la comisura de los labios-Juliette...-suspiró, su boca sobre la mía-. Oh, Juliette, eres mi perdición...

Lo besé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo besé despacio, lo besé apresurada, lo besé dulcemente y lo besé como si no hubiera un mañana. No podía actuar racionalmente, no mientras mi corazón latía así de fuerte, no luego de las palabras que había pronunciado.

Lo más irónico era que Warner no lo sabía; pero él también era mi _ruina._

Lo amaba odiaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

...

Nunca imaginé que tener sentimientos iba a ser tan complicado.


End file.
